paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Lighthouse Mystery
This is a Paw Patrol episode by Superstition. Summary When the power of the lights of the lighthouse suddenly disappears, it’s up to the Paw Patrol to solve a mystery. Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Superstition *Captain Turbot *The Ship Captain *The Squirrels Story (Scene begins with a sunset in the lookout - the pups are running on treadmills.) Chase: Uh, why are we doing this again? Skye: It’s for exercise. We need it to strengthen our muscles. (Yips twice) Superstition: This is a bit slow for my paws. Gotta speed it up! (Jumps up to the pad and taps the ‘speed up’ button) Rocky: Faster? Well, so am I! (He does the same as Superstition) Ryder: (laughing) I guess you pups love to run. (Gets a call on his pup-pad) Hello? Capt’n Turbot: Help, please! The lighthouse lights went out, all of a sudden. I’ve checked the wirings, there are no problems. And a boat is approaching, too! Ryder: Oh no. But don’t worry, we’ll find out what happened with your lighthouse. No job is too big, no pup is too small! (Taps pup-pad) Paw Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (They run to the elevator) Marshall: Woah! (The treadmill’s speed throws him off and he crashes into the pups, making them into a pile) Hah, I’m the King of the Pups! Pups: (Some laughing, some rolling their eyes) (Elevator goes up and Paw Patrol logo shines. The pups stand in their order with their outfits.) (Pups jump out. Chase and Superstition at the same time, then Rocky, then Rubble and Skye, then Zuma and finally Marshall) Chase: Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Pups, I know it’s getting late, and it’s past your bedtime, but we have an emergency. (Turns on screen) Captain Turbot said the lighthouse light was not working. He’s checked some if the wires, but there are no problems. Also, a ship is heading his way, and if it doesn’t make it there in time, there will be a crash! Pups: (Gasping) Ryder: (Flicks pup-pad to Zuma’s symbol) Zuma. I need you to find the boat and keep it still until we can fix the lighthouse light. Zuma: Let’s dive in! Ryder: (Flicks pup-pad to Superstition’s badge) Superstition. I need you to investigate the wires for any small problems. Superstition: Detective Superstition is ready for the mission! Ryder: (Flicks pup-pad to Rocky’s badge) And Rocky. I need you and your tools to fix the lighthouse after we discover the problem. Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: All right, Paw Patrol is on a roll! Pups: (Howling and barking) Ryder: (Runs and slides down pole) Zuma: (Barks and cheers while going down slide) Superstition: (Barks once during the slide) (Switches to Zuma’s hovercraft) (ZUMA!!) (Zuma’s vehicle transforms and he leaves while Superstition comes) (SUPERSTITION!) (Superstition’s vehicle transforms and she leaves) (Ryder takes the lead and drives them to the lighthouse) Ryder: (Jumps off ATV) So... how did this all start? Captain Turbot: I was just waiting for the boat to come, and all of a sudden... poof! The lights are out. We need to investigate. Ryder: I guess we do. (Looks at Zuma) Zuma, can you go and find the ship, please? Zuma: (Nods) You got it, Wyder! (Jumps into hovercraft and travels out to sea) Superstition: Now to work out the problem. (Badge switches to Zuma) (Zuma is on his hovercraft. He sees the boat that is meant to come in.) Zuma: There must be a way I can attract them... (Wally pops in beside him) Zuma: Wally! Wally: ow ow! Zuma: Okay, Wally. I need you to get the ship’s attention. Got it? Wally: (nods and swims in front of the boat, jumping up and whenever he was up, he showed a stop signal to the boat) (Boat draws to a halt) Zuma: Gweat job, Wally! Wally: Ow ow! (Claps and goes back underwater) Zuma: (Climbs onto boat, then gets called by Ryder) Ryder: Hey, Zuma. How’s it going? Zuma: It’s gweat. I’m aboawd the ship and pwepawing to stop it. Ryder: Great! Just stay on board until we call back. (Turns off screen) Zuma: (Walks into captain’s room) I am Zuma of the Paw Patwol. I would like you to stop and wait here for a moment. The lighthouse at Adventure Bay is bwoken and we are wepawing it. Captain: Okay. Thanks, pup. (Pats his helmet) (Badge switches to Superstition’s) Superstition: (Sniffing the wires) Hey, Ryder, I picked up a scent. Hmm... (sniffs) smells like... (sniffs) a squirrel..? Ryder: A squirrel? Strange. Superstition: Ruf! Magnifying glass! (A magnifying glass pops out of the side and searches the wire) Uhm, I found bite marks! Ryder and Rocky simultaneously: Bite marks?! Superstition: Yes. If there were squirrels here, they must have bitten these wires. Ryder: I see. Rocky, can you get some wire from your eco truck? Rocky: Yes, Ryder sir! Don’t lose it, reuse it! (Runs off) Superstition: I’m going to look for more clues. (Keeps scanning the wires until Rocky returned) Rocky: I got these. (Drops a bunch of wires on the floor) Ryder: Perfect! Now we need to fix it. Come on, Rocky. Do your job! (Time passes) Ryder: It’s fixed, Captain Turbot. Try it. Captain Turbot: Okay. Let me just... (flicks switch) huh? (Tries again several times) Still doesn’t work! Superstition: Have we checked the lightbulb? (Opens door) Oh! Squirrels! Squirrels: (Chattering and nibbling wires beside a smashed lightbulb) Ryder: Clever move, Superstition! Rocky: Here’s a lightbulb! (Passes Ryder a lightbulb) Ryder: Thanks! (Screws the lightbulb back on) Perfect. Test it now, Captain Turbot! (Rushes squirrels away and closes door) Captain Turbot: (Flicks switch and light comes on) It worked! Thanks, Ryder! Ryder: You’re welcome. And remember, whenever you’re in trouble, just yelp for help! (Calls Zuma) Tell them you’re clear to go! Zuma: Alright Wyder sir. Coming in! (Jumps into hovercraft and turns off tag) (Back at the lookout) Ryder: That was a great rescue, pups. I guess, since you’re all very tired, you can sleep. Pups: (Yawning, then all settling to sleep) End Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Work in progress Category:Superstition’s Pages Category:Episode